Advances in photovoltaic technology, which is used to make solar panels, have helped solar energy gain mass appeal among those wishing to reduce their carbon footprint and decrease their monthly energy costs. However, the panels are typically fabricated manually, which is a time-consuming and error-prone process. This makes it costly to mass-produce reliable solar panels.
Solar panels typically include one or more strings of complete solar cells. Adjacent solar cells in a string may overlap one another in a cascading arrangement. For example, continuous strings of solar cells that form a solar panel are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/511,008, filed Oct. 8, 2014, and entitled “Module Fabrication of Solar Cells with Low Resistivity Electrodes,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Producing solar panels with a cascaded cell arrangement can reduce the resistance due to interconnections between the strips, and can increase the number of solar cells that can fit into a solar panel.
Fabrications of such cascaded panels can involve overlapping edges of adjacent cells in such a way that the electrodes (busbars) on opposite sides of the overlapped cells are in contact to establish an electrical connection. This process is repeated for a number of successive cells until one string of cascaded cells is created. A number of strings are then coupled to each other (either in series or in parallel) and placed in a protective frame. To further reduce internal resistance of the entire panel and to ensure that the manufactured panel is compatible with conventional panels, one form of the cascaded panel (as described in the aforementioned patent application) can include a series of solar cell strips created by dividing complete solar cells into smaller pieces (i.e., the strips). These smaller strips can then be cascaded (edge-overlapped) to form a string. Conductive paste can be applied on the busbars to provide mechanical bonding and electrical coupling between the overlapping busbars of adjacent strips.